Abstract ? Biostatistics and Computational Biology Core (Core E) The principal mission of the Duke CFAR is to establish, enrich, and provide continued infrastructure support to an academic research environment that will effectively promote collaboration and coordination among the community of HIV/AIDS investigators at Duke. The Biostatistics and Computational Biology (BCB) Core supports this mission by providing quantitative consulting services in support of experimental design, development of manuscripts and improvement of grant proposals. The BCB Core enriches the academic research environment by providing mentoring and education in quantitative analysis and reproducible research, especially for new investigators. The BCB Core provides infrastructure support by helping with data analysis, the development of bioinformatics tools to manage data, and the development of new statistical and computational biology approaches to analyzing complex data sets. The nature of HIV/AIDS research encompassed by Duke CFAR ranges from small-scale exploratory studies by new investigators to established laboratories that generate massive throughput, highly complex data sets. Across this range, the BCB Core has much to offer. For new investigators, the BCB Core provides mentoring in appropriate experimental design and data analysis, as well as review and feedback of the statistical analysis plan in papers and grant proposals. For investigators and core facilities that generate complex data sets, the BCB Core aids in the development of informatics tools to manage the data, as well we novel statistical methods to better understand the data. The BCB Core also trains laboratory members in practical computing and analysis skills to improve the productivity and reproducibility of their research.